


标准亲密

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “他们之间的亲密早早被设定好，不多不少维持在理性阙值内，看似安分守己，其实异动早生。”





	标准亲密

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定 玫瑰葡萄alpha x牛奶草莓omega
> 
> py设定/少量脐橙/完全标记/爱情心证/有后续

“他们之间的亲密早早被设定好，不多不少维持在理性阙值内，看似安分守己，其实异动早生。”

 

牛奶和草莓碰撞在一起会发生什么样的味觉反应？  
李汭燦还在打职业时曾利用闲暇时间短促地在这个问题上做过思考，不过很快作罢。对职业选手来说时间就是金钱年轻更是本钱，有这功夫想东想西还不如下楼拎袋草莓再带罐牛奶回来亲口尝尝。  
但那时候要说忙也是真忙，生活简单成普普通通的三点一线：卧室、训练室、比赛场地。蓝色红色的水晶交替爆炸在半空中织成胜利或失败的字样，很多时候训练都成为一种机械性的重复，输或者赢的循环叫人的神经都麻木了，每次却都还是好像差那么一点点。  
所以中单选手只会趁赵志铭晃悠着下楼买饮料的时候扭过头，笑眯眯地用没人能拒绝的语气叫人帮自己带一瓶葡萄汁。看似漫不经心实际又很明确的请求，不知不觉就是很长时间。久到最后对方每次往便利店送钱的时候，不用他说都会点点头表示会仔细看好牌子买他最喜欢的那家而不是图快瞎拿。  
这样无需多言的帮忙持续到赵志铭退役为止。当时无数粉丝为之心碎觉得中野缘分已尽，甚至连李汭燦本人都这么想。哪怕对方还是一直关注着EDG抽了空子就要来看比赛到基地玩，他还是无比清晰地感受到有些界线无形中地被划分。  
一个很明显的表现是：他不得不自己下楼去买葡萄汁了。  
但最令人不能相信的是，他和那个一直给自己带葡萄汁的人成了肉体伴侣。有些忙帮着帮着就帮到了床上，还一发不可收拾。

 

李汭燦接触过很多信息素是草莓味的omega，闻起来基本都像草莓酱里撒了大把白砂糖，甜腻腻地叫人闻了头昏脑胀。做的欲望因为AO天性里所含的致命吸引力不可能没有，但相较而言并不高。  
赵志铭和他的同类不一样，是草莓味也应该是牛奶草莓，甜里夹着一丝酸，不知道什么时候就要突然发作给味蕾一个措手不及。这个人看起来也很像牛奶草莓：小巧的身体，皮肤因为情欲蒸腾而显得白里透红，任谁看了都只想好好地疼爱他一顿，瞧瞧这么个身子里到底会有多少丰沛的汁水。  
可这个人一点都不乖，omega会对alpha有本能服从欲这种事几乎在他身上不成立。也许是因为这个alpha看起来太不近感情太像个禁欲系的小处男，性方面的吸引力不足以叫他红着眼眶眼泪汪汪地做出讨好的表情恳求一夜欢愉；又可能是因为玫瑰葡萄这样的信息素比起他自己的还要更甜一点，勾不起半点和征服与被征服有关的欲望。  
总之，避孕套包装锋利的塑料棱角被赵志铭当刀刃一样的用，粉红色的小方块被夹在修长的手指间抵在李汭燦喉结处，颤动时给人带来疼和痒的感受。  
“不做对得起这高级套房？”  
原是风月以色杀我。

 

被压倒在床上的时候赵志铭也不慌，好像现在他和李汭燦不是在做爱而只是进行小打小闹的游戏。其实他两腿之间已经湿透了，不用手去摸都能感受到的不适，所谓冷静什么的其实还是伪装，这场游戏看的就是谁先情动，筹码是输家此后的一生。  
他不觉得自己会输，所以借着这样无厘头的自信，李汭燦要什么他就给什么。先前要带葡萄汁他答应，后来要帮忙咬腺体他也答应，现在滚到床上要他主动他依旧不会拒绝。  
毕竟是炮友关系，爽放在第一位。面子什么的可以稍微后放。  
“那你稳点，别秒出啊。丢脸。”  
他自己坐上去，把那能要了他的命的东西往自己身体里吞。说疼有一点，但更多还是胀。要不是仅剩的理智依然在线，他甚至会觉得自己能被前队友中单的玩意儿捅穿。  
“不会。”  
李汭燦偏偏还眯着那双狐狸眼笑，手很温柔地放在他后颈有一下没一下的抚摸腺体，好像在检查上次咬破皮的地方有没有长好。赵志铭选了个能和人脸对脸的姿势，方便观察马山小哥脸上的表情，他试图捕捉出任何一点超脱界线的蛛丝马迹来宣告自己的胜利，但没有成功。小处男也好老司机也罢，alpha看他的眼神还是纯净到不沾染任何东西的欲，跟爱沾不上边。  
说不清是气恼还是什么，他暗暗使了个劲起身再落下，让性器的头部刚好可以接触到生殖腔脆弱的腔口。酥麻的快感立时叫他软了腰，嘴里说着的话也含含混混不清不楚。闭上眼只听声音会觉得这个omega好像哭了一样，睁开眼却又发现赵志铭那张脸上其实是带着笑的，连一点掩饰和加工都懒得做的直白诱惑。  
赵志铭对于叫床这种事是没什么顾忌的，酒店好坏隔音效果怎么样他都不管。爽就是爽，跟面子大小没关系，跟是谁可能也没什么关系。他觉得舒服，于是他就说出来，不管这样的话会让身上的alpha面红耳赤还是血脉贲张。  
多半是后者。  
牛奶草莓的信息素那么纯情，人在床上偏偏又意外放得开，划船连桨都不用全靠浪的那个浪字叫他发挥到极致。李汭燦信息素那种发齁的味道搅得他心神不宁却又觉得分外冷静，不知道怎么想的就更主动地分开双腿方便进入。  
可李汭燦这种时候偏偏听话的很，赵志铭说要自己动不要他也不反驳，对于突如其来的示好邀请更是通通无视，一副柳下惠的样子瞧着人自己摆自己一道。

 

玫瑰葡萄赵志铭是很少吃的，因为味道太甜了，吃几颗就要搭上半杯水。被冲淡的甜味和太浓烈的甜味他都不喜欢，想找折中选择又没那么简单。干脆就连吃的权利一起放弃掉，好歹赚一个潇洒的名声。  
那时候他哪知道自己会在床上被这种味道的信息素灌得晕头晕脑不谈其他只论风月。什么玩心游戏先动情的就输了这种话在铺天盖地的快感和欲望加持下一律像放屁，alpha淡然的态度激得他心里不爽，懊恼地开口催促，殊不知自己现在的语气多像发嗔。  
“能不能搞快点？”  
“悉听尊便。”  
Alpha在这种时候才真的露出狐狸尾巴，用生涩口音展示中文学习成果。翻起身来把人圈在怀里，动作自始至终都不显得粗暴，甚至可以称得上一句彬彬有礼。但交合处又完全和动作不同，年轻的狐狸有的是精力，借生来的体力优势调教omega穴里那点软肉是再轻车熟路不过的简单事儿。  
牛奶草莓一样精巧的omega浑身上下没有哪处像是粗制的，可后穴偏偏能容下尺寸那么骇人的东西，包裹的又那么合衬。哪怕那性器的搅得他穴肉都成了烂熟的红色，视觉冲击力极强的吸引人再把他弄坏一点。  
主动权总还是把握在自己手里比较好，无论是做爱还是谈情说爱。赵志铭明白，可总要装着不明白。  
就像现在这样，让人主动来帮自己不就很好吗？不用费什么力气地被搂着后背，姿势无比亲昵地相拥，额头抵着额头真真正正的零距离接触，能感受到彼此灼烫急促的呼吸扑在皮肤上带来奇妙的感觉。  
腿不知该放在哪儿就缠在人腰上，藤蔓攀附大树一样难舍难分。反正这种时候不需要太在意细节，肉体之间碰撞带来的愉悦让他想哼个歌，临了到嘴边又成了支离破碎的呻吟。  
再次感到生殖腔腔口被触碰时赵志铭最后一道理智防线轰隆一声塌了，思维都因为太剧烈的快感显得有点迟钝。被人问到我能不能进去的时候甚至没多憋出两句骚话调笑就胡乱点着头，轻而易举敲定下完全标记这桩对他来说完全不赚的买卖。  
其实也没有特别亏，毕竟进生殖腔之后能更爽一点嘛。有个完全标记就算以后洗了还可以拿来耀武扬威地威胁他，毕竟洗标可不是个容易的事儿，疼着呢。  
好像除这之外还有什么更不可说的秘密在里头，但现在还要管这些七七八八的事情就煞风景了。  
操进生殖腔到底是什么滋味儿真不是一句比没进去之前更爽能描述的。躯体面临真正意义上的失贞时发出欢愉夹杂痛苦的呜咽，脚趾因为灭顶快感蜷起又松开，一瞬间腰都软了，想逃又逃不开，被猎人捕获的猎物一样乖，任由摆布。  
赵志铭不觉得这场爱与不爱的游戏里自己会输，所以借着这样无厘头的自信，李汭燦要什么他就给什么。先前要带葡萄汁他答应，后来要帮忙咬腺体他也答应，现在滚到床上要他主动他依旧不会拒绝，甚至对方问能不能进生殖腔他都答应。  
太纵容太不在乎，其实就成了另一种意义上的在乎。人的贪婪是永远无法被填满的黑洞，无论关于肉体还是感情。李汭燦的出现不是为了让赵志铭在平淡的生活中掀起波澜，而是要告诉他：在任何事情上主动出击都强如逆来顺受。  
Alpha在进入生殖腔后会依照本能成结，不完成标记就无法退出，似乎把进入生殖腔变成了什么庄严又孤注一掷的选择。赵志铭觉得自己说话声音都是哑的，也许是因为刚才喊得太卖力的缘故，但他有话必须说，一分一秒都等不了。  
Omega看着李汭燦的脸，伸手抹去被刺激出的生理泪水以肃清视线。话音很轻，像是大街上见人就发的广告传单。  
“你爱不爱我？”  
其实爱和不爱都没差，他赵志铭并不是言情小说里缺了爱就活不下去的角色。少一个炮友还是多一个男友都不是什么惊天动地的事，太阳第二天还是照常升起。  
所以他甚至都没等李汭燦回答，连反应的机会也不给就短促疾速接上一句荤话，要人废话少说赶紧射进来把标记弄好。任由精液从穴口慢慢往外流沾湿床单，再把俩人连接在一起的部位弄的乱七八糟。  
没什么好在乎的，他和李汭燦做到昏天黑地的时候，比任何爱人心与心的距离都近。

 

可以因为找不到齁和不甜之间的平衡点而彻底放弃玫瑰葡萄，也就可以由于没法坦率地确定和表达感情放弃有玫瑰葡萄味道的一个人。洒脱的方式大都相同，只要能骗过自己的心。  
先前就说过了，李汭燦的出现并不是为了让赵志铭平静的生活中掀起波澜，而是告诉他：主动出击强如逆来顺受。

 

“爱。”

 

赵志铭自以为心若磐石，殊不知他们之间的亲密早早被设定好，不多不少维持在理性阙值内，看似安分守己，其实异动早生。  
有什么看似不起眼的东西，如今终于要露出端倪。

 

未完待续。


End file.
